


Take Me Out To The Ball Game (Buy Me Some Peanuts And Cracker Jacks)

by Ziam22



Series: Innocent little liam [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Appreciated!Zayn, Baseball, BoredOutOfHisMofoMind!Liam, Ew, HavingFun!Zayn, Kiss cam, M/M, Shy!Liam, Smirky!Zayn, no duh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam22/pseuds/Ziam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this: http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/33124938568/imagine-your-otp-going-to-a-sporting-event-and#notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out To The Ball Game (Buy Me Some Peanuts And Cracker Jacks)

**Author's Note:**

> Of course that's what it's going to be called

"You got us tickets to.. What?" Liam asked, uncertain if he heard his boyfriend speak correctly.  
"To see the Yankees!" Zayn cheered, "The team? Aren't you excited, Li?" Zayn pouted a little.  
Liam's face brightened up, "Well, yeah! I can't believe it!" Liam squealed, pretending to be thrilled of the fact he and Zayn will spend countless hours in the heat stroke of the sun while sweaty, rude people around them scream and wail as people hit balls and run and get paid more than the president. Yeah, Liam'll love that. "Whens the game?" He asked, pleasantly.  
"Tonight!" Zayn said, excitedly, "I'll pick you up around 6." Zayn announced, kissing Liam lightly on the lips before whispering, "I'm so glad to spend this moment with you." and giving off his signature grin.  
Liam really couldn't say no after that.  
\---~~~---~~~---  
Zayn had picked him up like he promised, smiling wide all the way to the stadium.  
Liam hummed gently along with the radio, playing with the front of the over sized Yankees shirt Zayn had let him borrow after explaining his was in the wash.  
They took their seats near the middle of the crowd and Zayn murmured something about getting snacks before kissing Liam's cheek and taking off.  
He came back with hot dogs and popcorn and soda and chocolate and Liam was going to have such a bad stomach ache after this, he just knew it.  
\---~~~---~~~---  
Liam was bored out of his mind at the moment. He picked out the kernels from the popcorn box slowly expecting them. Yes, that's how bored he was. The Yankees were winning against the, Red Soxs (was it?), 4 to 1 or something like that, Liam really wasn't paying attention. He already has a miner headache from all the yelling, not including Zayn, but also including Zayn. He was regretting telling Zayn he was a Yankees fan, or even a baseball fan because this was really not worth it. He heard the crowd 'OOOHH' a bit and looked up at the big screen in the high seats across from them.  
'KISS CAM' read the screen in red and pink letters. Next appeared a random girl with bleach blonde hair and a boy who looked a lot younger staring straight at the camera with amazed eyes, around a heart. The girl turned to the camera as well and gasped, she flickered her eyes around before smacking a big, wet kiss to the boy.  
Two boys popped up this time as the audience 'AWWW'D'. One wit curly hair and the other wearing the Yankees stripped shirt. They both smiled at the camera and pecked each other's lips.  
Liam couldn't help but grin at that too. Zayn's practically ignoring him for this stupid stupid game. He wish he could be into sports, or at least baseball, but Liam thinks there truly pointless, therefore will never understand the enjoyment of watching people run around.  
He sighed to himself and accidentally dropped his popcorn bag. He grunted and reached down to get it as the crowd 'OOOHHHed' even louder than before. He rolled his eyes just as his hand was about to touch the bag but was stopped when a cool tan hand caught his chin and turned his head to the side and upwards. Liam specifically looked up at Zayn and raised and eyebrow. Zayn mischievously grinned back as he leaned in and caught Liam's lips. Liam slipped his eyes closed and hummed adorably into Zayn's mouth as their tongues slid past each other. Zayn chuckled and bit down on Liam's bottom lip and pulled away softly as the crowd erupted.  
Zayn whispered teasingly, "Aren't you a stud on TV?"  
Liam gave him a confused look but when Zayn's eyes flickered to the Kiss Cam, Liam gaped at him. He quickly turned to the camera to see him and Zayn plastered in the middle of the heart and everyone around them staring and laughing. Liam turned bright red and covered his face, although through in between his fingers, he could see Zayn wave at the camera and wink before it switched to the next person.  
\---~~~---~~~---  
"Thanks for coming to the game with me, Li, it means a lot to me." Zayn said as they exited the stadium, his arm slung around Liam.  
"No problem, I mean did you see those home runs? Amazing." Liam spoke, fantastically.  
Zayn cackled, "Cut the act babe, I know you hate baseball, or any sport to that matter." He brushed his lips over Liam's cheek.  
"You knew!?" Liam squawked.  
"Of course." Zayn said smoothly.  
"Then-Why'd you take me here? Why'd you ask me to go and not one of your friends?" Liam questioned.  
"Because I wanted to spend time with you, and if you could spend a few hours doing what I like, then I can spend a few hours doing what you like." Zayn explained easily.  
"Oh, I get it." Liam said, "So we can watch Toy Story in repeat for hours." He grinned, innocently.  
"Ok maybe not what you like."  
Liam laughed loudly when his stomach felt queasy. He knew he shouldn't of had that extra hot dog, he just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and stick around c:  
> Tumblr: Cause-of-ziam-im-unable-to-even  
> Kik: @Camila_Ziam22  
> YOU SHOULD ALL READ 4Brits1Leprechaun WORKS, SHE'S AMAZING


End file.
